Life's not fair!
by reny32
Summary: Michelle is a lady in high society but what happens when she has to marry lord kai? and what if their enemy has an obsession over her? R&R!
1. The Notice

Hey Guys! Um I just had an idea for a story and Voila! Read and review PLEASE!!!  
  
Enjoy...  
  
Chapter 1  
  
The Notice  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
"You heard me, Michelle." Said a masculine voice.  
  
"But father, it's not fair!" said a very pissed off female.  
  
"You know we need their alliance." Her father responded calmly.  
  
Michelle snorted.  
  
She was sixteen years old and had golden hair that curled naturally in the tips. It reached a little above her mid back. Her angry eyes were a turquoise blue. She was wearing a golden gown, clearly stating that she was born in high society.  
  
Michelle huffed.  
  
"Why don't you just ask for their alliance, you know they also need us!" she asked annoyed.  
  
"You know it doesn't work that way." He stated calmly.  
  
She turned to her older brother, who was behind her father  
  
"Michael, please helped me!" she pleaded. Then the news struck her like a ton of bricks. Tears started running down her cheeks as she collapsed to her knees.  
  
"Please" she said quietly.  
  
Michael, who had golden hair and Michelle's same turquoise eyes, ran to her sister and helped her up.  
  
She sobbed into his chest.  
  
"Father, I can't marry! I just can't!" she cried out. "You promised me I would have the liberty to choose my husband, Dad!"  
  
"I'm sorry, Michelle, but under the circumstances it's the only way to solve the problem." He said giving her daughter a sympathetic look.  
  
"The Hiwatari's are a very wealthy family. Together we might be able to defeat the Valkovs. We are supposed to meet in the Hiwatari castle tomorrow so you can meet your fiancée. You better start to pack your bags" He finished and walked out of the room.  
  
Michelle sniffed and looked up at her brother.  
  
"Why me?" she asked "why?"  
  
Micheal looked at her warmly.  
  
"Michelle I heard Kai is a very caring man." He said trying to convince her, and himself. But clearly it didn't work.  
  
Michelle snorted.  
  
"Well, that's strange, cause all I've heard he is an arrogant, cold bastard"  
  
Micheal sighed.  
  
"Michelle, everything will be alright, ok?" he asked warmly.  
  
Michelle sniffed and nodded.  
  
"I know" she smiled sadly. "I just wished it would be different."  
  
Michael sighed again. "I wish it, too"  
  
"I'm going to pack." She mumbled. He nodded. "I'll wake you up tomorrow, kay?"  
  
She nodded.  
  
She got to her room only to find Johnny and Enrique there. They were about to bow but Michelle stopped them.  
  
"Cut the crap, will you?"  
  
The two seventeen year olds frowned.  
  
"I take it, it didn't go well." Stated Johnny.  
  
Michelle groaned and collapsed on her bed.  
  
"What happened, Elle?" Enrique asked her by her nickname they had always called her since they were children.  
  
"I'm to marry Lord Kai Hiwatari." She stated.  
  
The two young men gaped.  
  
"What?" asked Johnny.  
  
He frowned.  
  
Michelle figured out as much, for Johnny had always held a liking to her ever since they were little.  
  
She nodded sadly and looked down to her lap.  
  
Suddenly she was grabbed into a tight bear hug by both Johnny and Enrique.  
  
She smiled and they let go.  
  
"Guys, you better go, I have to pack." She mumbled.  
  
The two men nodded and left.  
  
She sighed deeply. This day had been a disaster.  
  
But she shrugged it off and started to pack.  
  
In the Valkov castle.  
  
Tala looked up at his father.  
  
"What was the important news you had to tell me, father?" he asked clearly not interested.  
  
"Well, I just found out Voltaire Hiwatari's grandson is to get married." He said.  
  
Now that got Tala's attention. Kai? Getting married? He had to laugh at that. How was that bastard ever going to get married?  
  
"Father, who is he marrying?" he asked interested.  
  
"Well, I was told he is to marry Nicholas Robinson's daughter, a Michelle I think........" He kept on going with a plan on how to destroy the Hiwataris.  
  
But Tala wasn't interested. He had always wanted Michelle Robinson. She was as beautiful as a lady would ever get. He was furious. Even though he would never get a chance with her because of their fighting families he had always wanted to have her for him only. How dare Hiwatari get her?  
  
"Tala!" yelled his father, bringing him back from his thoughts.  
  
He looked up at his father.  
  
"Yes father?" even though he wanted to yell at him, he knew better than to disrespect his father.  
  
"I was saying probably the best time to attack them would be at their wedding, don't you think?" he asked.  
  
Tala nodded.  
  
"That would be wonderful cause nobody would suspect it." His father continued.  
  
Tala just sat back and listened to his father's plans.  
  
When he was finally finished they were free to go.  
  
"You ok? Tala" Asked his best pal Bryan, who was one of their most faithful guard.  
  
"Fine" he spat irritated.  
  
Bryan only looked at him curiously but nodded and turned to go make some of his duties leaving Tala in his thoughts.  
  
'You will pay Hiwatari, You will pay!'  
  
And that my friends, was chapter 1!! Now be good buddies and  
  
READ AND REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Thank you for your cooperation! Hehe ;)  
  
Ciao  
  
Reny32 


	2. Awkward Meetings Part 1

Sorry if I took a little time in updating, but my mom didn't pay the pone so I had no internet!! (that's lame isn't it?) well anyway.. read & review, thnx

Enjoy..

Chapter 2

Awkward Meetings Part I 

Kai paced around in his grandfather's study.

"So, I'm to get married to Lord Robinson's daughter?" he asked irritated.

His grandfather, Voltaire, smirked and nodded. "With them as an alliance, we will defeat the Valkovs." He said.

Kai groaned and collapsed into his chair. The idea of marriage didn't really appeal to him right now.

"Was that the point of our meeting?" he asked now angrier than before.

Voltaire nodded. "Oh, and by the way, they are arriving tomorrow by noon."

"Who?" asked Kai.

"The Robinsons, Kai, your fiancée."

Kai scowled and walked out of the room. He found Ray, one of his loyal guards, standing outside his room.

"What's wrong, Kai?" he asked a bit concerned.

Kai sighed in frustration. "I'm....getting married." He stated.

Ray's golden eyes widened. "You're.. getting married?.. to whom?"

Kai entered his room as Ray followed him in. Kai sat on his bed as Ray sat on his chair.

"Lady Michelle Robinson."

Ray nodded. "I know who she is." He said.

Kai turned to look at him confused. "You know her? What do you mean you know her?"

Ray shrugged. "I mean I don't know her, but I've seen her. She's pretty beautiful and the people in her village say she's nice and caring."

Kai shrugged. "You've been to her village?"

Ray turned away. "Um, I'm friends with a maid working there." He said, his cheeks turning a little pink.

Kai smirked. "Friends?" he asked.

Now Ray blushed a scarlet color.

"So... who is she?" asked Kai.

Ray swallowed. "She's Lady Michelle Robinson's personal maid. The name's Mariah."

Michelle wrinkled her nose in disgust when the sun shone brightly in her eyes. She groaned and turned around putting the pillow above her head.

She heard a masculine chuckle and a female giggle. A very familiar female giggle.

She sat up quickly and narrowed her eyes searching for the giggle's owner. She found her beside her smirking brother.

She immediately rushed over to her, tripping with the bed sheets on the way and hitting her hip on the table.

She felt pain, but ignored it. She lunged at the girl.

"You're here!" Michelle grinned. "You're finally here!"

"I missed you, too!" she said.

Michelle took a look at the pink haired girl she was hugging.

"Mariah, where were you? I asked everyone here and nobody knew. I thought you had deserted me!" said Michelle with a small pout. The two girls burst out laughing. Michael just looked at them confused.

"Did I miss something?" he asked the two laughing girls with a raised eyebrow.

That made Michelle and Mariah laugh harder.

Mariah had pink hair and golden cat like eyes. She was Michelle's personal maid and had been her best friend ever since they met, which was when they were both young.

Then Michelle realized what day it was. The day to meet her future husband. She stopped laughing and sat in her bed looking at the floor sadly.

Mariah frowned. "What's wrong, Elle?" she asked concerned.

Michelle felt the tears sting her eyes. "I have to get married, Riah, married!" she cried out. And immediately the tears were running down her pink cheeks.

Mariah turned to look at Michael worried.

"Who are you marrying, Elle?" she asked.

Michelle looked up sadly. "Lord Kai Hiwatari"

"Well, that's not as bad!" she said. "Well, at least Ray doesn't think so...." She said more quieter.

Michelle looked up. "Ray?"

Mariah blushed. "His guard."

Michelle smirked but began sobbing again.

Michael kneeled in front of his crying sister. "Sis, it'll be ok? Right? You said so yesterday, Elle." He said worry evidently in his voice.

Michelle looked up at him with teary eyes. "I don't know, Mike, I don't know. I mean, what if he doesn't like me and... and.." she sobbed harder.

"Well, he'll surely not like you with those red bulgy eyes!" Mariah cried out.

Michelle turned to look at Mariah. She smiled at her.

"Come on, Elle, Let's get you looking more beautiful than you already are." She said.

Michelle snorted, but nodded.

"Oh, by the way, I bought you this." Said Michael handing her a wrapped box.

Michelle looked at him warmly. "Thank you, bro." She said hugging him.

She opened the box only to gasp out loud. It was a beautiful white dress, but in the bottom it was engulfed by a blue flame, but instead of the flame being made out of a blue cloth it had blue beads stitched to the white cloth.

"It's beautiful." Was all she could say.

"Now, turn around, Michael." Said Mariah.

Michael turned around as Mariah started clothing Michelle. She put on a corset and as she tightened Michelle gasped.

"God, It's really tight!" she mumbled.

Mariah and Michael chuckled.

Mariah put on the white/blue dress on. But as she put it her hand brushed against Michelle's hip.

Michelle gasped in pain. "Oww.."

"Is this from the fall you just had?" asked Mariah.

Michelle nodded and smiled sheepishly.

"Try not to hurt it more than it already is, ok?" She said eyeing the bruise that was forming.

"ok." Mumbled Michelle.

"Now, you're hair." Mariah sat her down in a stool and started doing her hair.

A few minutes later Michelle was ready to go. She looked at herself in the mirror and gaped.

The dress revealed a little more than she would have liked since the corset puffed out her breasts, but it still looked great on her. Her hair was tied in an elegant bun with two bangs framing her delicate face. On her hands she wore a pair of white gloves that reached her elbows. She was wearing a silver necklace with blue stones.

Michael turned to look at her. He smirked. "You look beautiful, Elle."

Mariah smiled proudly.

There was a knock on the door. "Come in!" said Michael.

Johnny came in and immediately gaped at Michelle. "Um...You're father..s-said the c-carriage was ready t-to go." He stuttered still looking at Michelle.

Michelle blushed and nodded. Then turned to look at Mariah, who was looking at her sadly.

"Um, I need a personal maid, you know." She mumbled hoping Mariah would agree.

Mariah grinned from ear to ear. "I'd loved to!" she exclaimed. Michelle smiled as they hugged each other.

"Come on." interrupted Michael.

The ride was about an hour and a half. She looked out the window to see her new home.

The castle was huge! It was even bigger than theirs. Michelle was nervous and couldn't stop her hands from fidgeting.

She felt a hand grab hers and she looked up into her father's eyes. He smiled at her and she smiled back nervously.

They came to a halt. And slowly they started to climb out of the carriage. Mariah walked right behind her. Michelle turned to look at her. She smiled sympathetically.

They walked right into the main entrance and she looked up as she saw an already old man and a young man beside him that had what looked like a guard behind him. She looked at him, as he looked right back at her. The same thought ringing to both their minds:

'Not bad'

Thnx for reading now.. plz review.. thnx

Ciao

Reny32


	3. Awkward Meetings Part II

Hey ppls, I'm really sorry for the long update... my mom got operated, I enter school tomorrow, and some other crap... but the thing is I'm back! hehe anyway, I'm really sorry if I don't get to update soon cause I'm entering school, and with soccer practices, homework, etc, etc I don't think I'll get a lot of time to update but I'll do the best I can, kay?

Enjoy..

Chapter 3 Awkward meetings part II 

Michelle stared at him, just as he stared right back. He was handsome, she would give him that. Well he was more than handsome, he was gorgeous. With his two-toned blue hair and his well built body, he was probably the handsomest man she had ever met.

Mariah stared right through lord Kai, she stared right at the guard behind him. Was it? Could it be? That's when a warm smile adorned his handsome face. He was! A curious and happy expression crossed her face as she stared at his cat-like golden orbs.

"Welcome, welcome" Said Voltaire Hiwatari.

Michelle broke from her trance as she watched the old man.

"Thank you, for your hospitality." Her father replied.

"It's the best I could do." Voltaire responded looking right at Michelle. "And I believe you are Michelle, my grandson's fiancée."

Michelle gulped and forced a smile as she bowed politely. "I sure am, my lord."

"My name is Kai Hiwatari." Kai took a step forward and stretched his hand out to her.

"Michelle Robinson." Michelle said taking his hand. She watched as he took her hand to his hand and kissed her knuckles. A faint blush colored her cheeks.

"I'm Michael Robinson." Michael piped in.

Kai let go of Michelle's hand and shook her brother's hand.

"Well, I think we should leave the soon-to-marry alone for now, don't you think?" asked her father.

Michelle turned to glare at her father. "I don-."

"That would be great:" interrupted Kai. He smirked at her and she just glared right back.

Mariah just followed some of the servants to the kitchen just as Ray went to his guarding post.

Voltaire, Michael and her father went to a nice living room to talk about business.

Kai extended his hand Michelle laced her hand through his and off they were!

Michelle gasped in delight as she saw the beautiful gardens. There were all kinds of flowers she could imagine, fountains, some small animals. It was a really beautiful sight.

"Pretty, isn't it?" Kai asked.

"Beautiful" Michelle breathed.

Mariah was in the kitchens just when the kitchen door opened and in came Ray. She gasped in delight and ran over to him. He enveloped him in a hug.

"What are you doing here, Ray?" She asked confused.

"Well, Mariah, I seem to work here!" He said smiling and showing his fangs.

Mariah smiled warmly. "I'm happy to see you"

"Me too" he said hugging her even tighter. "So what do you say if we take a walk?"

"I'd love to!" Mariah exclaimed. She was so happy, not only had she had the pleasure to see Ray but now she was to live in the same place! She smiled at the thought.

Ray saw her smile and raised an eyebrow. "What's that smile?"

Mariah snapped out of her thoughts and smirked at Ray. "I missed you, it's all."

They walked through the gardens and the trees. "I missed you, too, Mari."

And the next thing she knew his lips had caught hers in a passionate kiss. Mariah gave into the kiss and kissed him back just as she melted into his arms.

Michelle and Kai were still walking through the gardens when a particular sight caught her eyes. There, under a tree was a very familiar pink haired girl in a very heated embrace with one of Kai's guards.

"Mariah?" she whispered out loud.

Kai looked down to see Michelle looking off. He followed her sight only to see Ray kissing a pink haired girl her knew as Michelle's personal maid.

He smirked. "I see they hit it off pretty well."

Michelle nodded still a little surprise by the shock but managed to snap out of it. Instead she felt happy for Mariah, she had find at last true love, one thing she might never find.

She stole a glance to Kai who was now staring right at her. She turned to look at her feet.

Or would she?

I'm really sorry for the short chappy, but I'm a little in a rush. My mom is yelling at me to go buy her some juices so I'm off to the grocery store around the corner.!!

Please read and review

Thnx guys

Ciao

Reny32


End file.
